You've Earned It
by Hazuna Wotoro
Summary: JD's screwed things up, but he doesn't understand why Cox is so adamant on verbally crushing him. It's Doctor Cox's job to let the Newbie know that there's a reason that he treats him the way that he does.


Cox crossed his beefy arms and glared at the younger man with what looked like intent to kill. JD knew that this wasn't the case, but still struggled to hide his fears as he knew that even if Doctor Cox wasn't planning on killing him, he was going to scream at him loud enough for everyone staffing the hospital to hear. JD knew that it was inevitable.

Or…he at least _thought_ so.

Unexpectedly, Doctor Cox grabbed him by the arm instead, dragging him down the hall and into a vacant room. As soon as the older man closed the door, he locked it. The malignant expression on his face had subsided; replaced by a somewhat caring one. Although JD had been expecting a harsh- cruel, even- scolding from his mentor, it seemed as if hewouldn'tbe receiving one.

"Listen, Newbie…"

_Yes! _JD thought to himself, _No girl name!_

"You might think that I tease you just to be mean, but- you see- that isn't the case. In fact, by teasing you, I'm doing the nicest thing a guy could do for somebody. Therefore, when I make fun of you, you ought not to come back with an equally harsh remark of your own or ask me why I'm so god-damned cruel, but maybe thank me. Yes, thank me."

JD was confused; not exactly sure what his friend was basing all of this ridiculous bantering on. All the same, he couldn't just stay silent, because he knew that Doctor Cox would end up becoming even more irrational.

"Why should I thank you?" JD asked.

He watched as his mentor's expression turned caustic. The very glare Cox was giving him made the atmosphere turn cold, a chill sent down the resident's spine as he realized what a terrible idea it had been to question Cox's mentality.

"Why should you thank me?" Cox asked incredulously, "Why…?"

"I- I just…"

"You just,_ what_, Newbie? Hm?"

"I don't understand."

"Oh, re-heeeeely… Well, let me spell it out for you, Amy: I think you're one of the best damn doctors around here."

JD looked at Cox like he was crazy.

"Are you okay, sir?"

"_**Oh**_._**My**_._**God**_. You still don't get what I'm trying to tell you?"

With much caution, JD slowly shook his head. He had no idea what Doctor Cox was trying to explain. Furthermore, he wasn't sure if Doctor Cox even knew what he was trying to say. After all, Doctor Cox would never-never,ever,ever- tell him what a great Doctor he was. Either the man was drunk, hadn't gotten enough sleep last night, or was losing his mind. Since John Dorian respected him too much to assume that he'd be drunk on the job, and knew that he wasn't insane, he decided to assume that there had been prevention of sleep the night before.

_Maybe he's got noisy neighbors…_

"Hello? Wake up, sunshine!"

JD snapped out of his daydreaming trance and returned all attention to Cox, who was still incessantly blabbering about his inability to comprehend such easily understandable explanations.

"Oh, sorry."

"Anyway… What I guess I'm trying to say, Janet," He said more calmly, " Is that I'm sorry for being so hard on you. I do it, because I see a lot of potential in there."

Even though it was difficult for him to muster such kind thoughts and actually form them into words, he jabbed JD with his index finger and then continued to talk.

"I expect more out of you, Newbie. That's why I get so gosh-darned angry when you make stupid mistakes. Because I know that you can do better."

JD's jaw dropped. He couldn't help but just stare, awestruck by Cox's truth-ridden confessions of hope and prosperity. Then JD's eyes glazed over, and he felt like he might actually shed some tears of Joy until Cox yelled at him in his usual demeanor.

"So help me God, if you cry I will knee you in your vagina."

JD blinked rapidly, denying that there was even a_ possibility_ of him crying.

"Okay," Cox skeptically replied. "How about a hug, though?"

He held out his arms, gesturing for his friend to embrace him. JD hesitated, unsure as to whether or not he was serious, but eventually built up the courage to try. As soon as he leaned in and opened his arms, though, Cox flinched away and gave him a look of disbelief.

"Are you kiddin' me? We've known each other for _how long_ now? Gosh Newbie, you'll never learn."

JD stood there as Cox walked around him and made his way to the door. He listened closely as the door unlocked and then was pulled open. Outside noise flooded into the room, and JD couldn't help but feel sad again as he realized that he'd have to go back out into the chaos of Sacred Heart Hospital. But then the sadness was replaced with contentness as the door closed again. Without the noise flooding the room, it was almost peaceful. And- as long as he remained a doctor- he was helping people gain their own peace, so maybe things weren't as bad as they seemed. _And_, Doctor Cox had just _told _him how great he was at helping others gain peace. So, yeah, it wasn't as bad as it seemed.

Turning to leave, JD saw Cox still standing in front of the door. He had shut the door, but remained in the room.

"C'mere," Cox said.

JD didn't move, so Cox came to him instead. There was an awkwardness about it, but JD finally received that Hug he had been longing for for years now. And the man was even decent enough to not be quick, but allow his embrace to last a solid seven seconds before letting go and standing back.

"You've earned it," He replied.

JD smiled, nodding his head in agreement.

"And if you tell anybody about this, I'll snap your neck."

With that, Doctor Cox left and JD was left alone again.

_I got a hu-ug…I got a hu-ug…I got a hu-hu-ug…_

Of course, he couldn't help but do a dance of victory.


End file.
